What Happened to the Dinosaurs?
by Charmed Ravenclaw
Summary: Jobs arrived home after his failed attempt to save Cordelia. Then Edward asked to read him a book.


Jobs stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. When he was seven, he had been intensely interested in astronomy and decorated his ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars. Now it was bare, marred with white marks where the stars had been peeled off.

Agent Boxer had dropped him off outside the house without bothering to walk him to the door. Jobs supposed this was because he didn't want to create too much of a fuss with his parents (who didn't even notice he was gone), explaining where he had been and what he had been doing. He did however, park the sedan a bit further from the house so he could make sure Jobs didn't go sneaking off again. Jobs had managed to climb up the tree and back into the window without his parents realizing, and had stayed alone in his room ever since, thinking about how he had failed Cordelia.

_Knock! Knock!_ A gentle tap sounded at his door, followed by the creak as it opened. Jobs looked at the little sliver of light to see the silhouette of his little brother.

"Jobs, can you read this to me?" he asked, holding up a picture book. Although he was eight, and a capable reader, Edward still loved getting his books read to him.

"Mmm, not tonight," Jobs said tiredly. "Can't you get Mum to do it?"

"I already asked her. She said to go ask you. She looked really tired and unhappy," Edward replied.

That was probably because an asteroid was about to hit Earth and everyone they knew would die. "Ok," Jobs said wearily so Edward would be happy and trudged into his room. It was intensely decorated superheroes everywhere; there were posters, the bedspread, comic books and figurines littering the floor. Jobs carefully avoided stepping on any of them as he walked to Edward's bed. Edward had already tucked himself in and was waiting eagerly for Jobs to begin. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the book for the first time. The title read, "What Happened to the Dinosaurs?"

"Jobs, are you gonna open up the book or what?" Edward asked impatiently. Jobs was jerked out of his thoughts and stared at his brother. Did he choose this book on purpose? It sure was appropriate.

"Yeah sure. Dinosaurs lived in the Mesozoic Era,which began two hundred and forty-five million years ago. They were the dominant species of the Mesozoic and it was also called the Age of the Reptiles."

Humans were the dominant species now. And now they were experiencing the same threat as the dinosaurs: an asteroid. Could a rock just destroy everything like that?

"These giant beings roamed the planet for a hundred and eighty million years." Humans had ruled for how long? Not as long as that, that was for sure. "There were many species, ranging in all different sizes and shapes. One of the most famous dinosaurs was the Tyrannosaurus Rex, was known as king of the lizards during the Cretaceous period, because it dominated the land."

"The destruction of the dinosaurs happened sixty-five million years ago at the end of the Cretaceous period when an asteroid almost ten kilometres, six miles, big hit Earth. It blasted a one hundred and eighty kilometre-wide, a hundred miles, crater into Earth that was many kilometres deep. The heat from it sent a vapour cloud up northwards, which in merely minutes set North America on fire." Jobs imagined a heat cloud exploding in California. It would wreck his house, his school, the local McDonalds that he and Mo'Steel hung around, and everything. The buildings would be blown to bits as if a bomb hit it. Jobs didn't even want to imagine what would happen to Cordelia, the neighbours, his cousins, the other students, or anyone he knew or didn't know.

"Debris that swirled around in the air is believed to have caused the darkness which ensued it. It filled up sources of water so nothing could drink. It blocked out the sun, which prevented plants from being able to produce food. When the plants died out, the herbivores soon followed, as they no longer had a source of food." There was a nice big picture that showed a barren earth, as lifeless as a graveyard. All the plants had shrivelled into ash and there was a herd of Triceratops lying dead, their corpses so skinny you could see their bones clearly. Jobs tried hard not to imagine them as people lying dead on the street, starved and thirsty.

"Once the herbivores died out the carnivores had no source of food. They survived off the corpses of the herbivores and fought each other to extinction. Then, even the mighty Tyrannosaurus had no hope." Jobs stared at the last picture. The T-Rex, the dominant species killed by a pebble. Just like humans. He closed the book and got up.

"Goodnight Jobs," Edward yawned and turned off his lamp.

"Goodnight Edward," Jobs said and closed the door on Edward's room.

A/N: Well I hope you found that interesting. I wanted to somehow represent the brother relationship between these two that wasn't quite there in the books, unless you count Jobs being overprotective. I don't think it worked. I also wanted to show the relationship between the end of the world and the dinosaurs. The facts were derived from and the National Museum of Natural History. Feedback greatly appreciated.


End file.
